The Play Date
by Inmetsu no Interlude
Summary: FINALLY updated! As the ninheroes calm down after finding the news of their new babysitter, Itachi has some friends over to pass the time! That we allll know! But will it affect the ninheroes?
1. Prologue to The Play Date

The Play Date  
  
(A/N: keep in mind that when Naruto was young, he was taken care of by the Hokage, and Sasuke's parents didn't get killed by his evil brother, Itachi, mwhahahaha!!!!!!!! Until he was five. That's why we made him four. There is also a lot of oocness in this fic.)  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own naruto because it belongs to massashi-sensei...but if we did, that would be pretty sweet!!!!  
  
"Okay, Miss Uchiha-san, I'll send him r-ight ... over. Okay. Bye!" Hokage-sama then hung up the phone and called out to his four-year old under protection child.  
  
"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!"  
  
"Coming Hokage-sama!!" he replied, running down the stairs. Wait. Scratch that. FALLING down the stairs.  
  
CRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHH!! (You can imagine this crash, can't you?) "Are you okay, Naruto?" Hokage-sama asked.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Naruto replied, finally making it to the kitchen. He asks, "What?"  
  
Hokage-sama then replies, "You're having a play date with Uchiha Sasuke today. I have important Konoha business matters to take care of ... ( a/n: yeah, important... Like what? Quiet time? Pssh, get real!! nn)  
  
( NOTE: Then there's one of those scenes, you know, where Lee is like, standing alone in the darkness, crying, but this time ... it's Naruto and he's screaming...) "N-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! TT" Then Naruto's once happy world shatters ... and then caves in. Let's have a moment of silence for Naruto, for all you Naruto fans.  
  
If you hate him, point and laugh in a moment of spite.  
  
UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD  
  
"Sasuke dear, could you come here?" Miss Uchiha-san calls to her four-year old son who is the lounge annoying his older brother, Itachi.  
  
( now, do you see why Itachi wanted to murder his family? They let Sasuke annoy him. They did nothing about it.... --...)  
  
"Coming oka-san," he replies, running swiftly into the kitchen without falling, unlike our poor Uzamaki Naruto..  
  
"Yes?" he asks, when he arrives.  
  
"Sweetie, you have a friend coming over!" says Miss Uchiha-san to her surprisingly hyper boy.  
  
"Who?!!?!? WHO!?!?!?!?!" he yells, jumping up and down.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto!!" Sasuke abruptly stopped jumping and looked at his mother with teary eyes.  
  
"N-N-N-NARUTO!!!!??? N-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screams, which was incredibly loud for a four-year old. 


	2. Itachi's Threat

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Never want to own Naruto and never have owned Naruto.  
  
Naruto: I would never hug Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: Sure you wouldn't ... cough dobe cough   
  
Me: awwwwww so cute now on with the story!  
  
"NO HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!!! NOT SASUKE!!! NOT SASUKE!!!!!!!!" cried Naruto, kicking and screaming as Hokage-sama pulled him by the arm.  
  
"I thought Sasuke was your best friend. Besides, I'm sure you'll have LOTS of fun together!!"  
  
10 MINUTES LATER...  
  
Sasuke and Naruto have kunais in their hands and are walking around threateningly around the CIRCLE OF DEATH made with stuffed animals. WHICH ARE HAND-ME-DOWNS OF ITACHI!!!  
  
"Have fun, boys! Hatake Kakashi should be here to take you to the park soon!" announced Mrs. Uchiha  
  
Naruto and Sasuke put the kunais swiftly behind their backs. "Oh, we will...!" (Looks spitefully at each other -- )  
  
Naruto and Sasuke are now choking each other and rolling on the floor, while Itachi soon enters the room and stares at his little brother and his friend.  
  
"I'm ... not even gonna ask..." Itachi walks away shaking his head, abruptly stopping halfway. He turns his head shakily back towards the room.  
  
"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
He runs back into the room, where Naruto is trying to jab a kunai through Sasuke's head.  
  
"THEY'RE ... MY ... KUNAIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Itachi kicks the two apart and easily snatched the kunais from their weak, little hands. (Death glare to Sasuke )  
  
(A/N: You can imagine the intensity of this death glare, if you know how intense Sasuke's can get )  
  
"WHY .... DO YOU HAVE .... YOUR GRUBBY, LITTLE HANDS ON MY PRECIOUS KUNAIS!?!?!?!"  
  
With such intensity in Itachi's voice, Naruto and Sasuke are forced to the back wall in fear.  
  
"N-N-N-N-Naruto threatened me, awesomely cool big brother Itachi.." says Sasuke, nervously pointing a finger to Naruto, who quivers in anger from the accusation.  
  
"ME!?!?!? WHY.. YOU ... LITTLE .... !!!!!!!! / " Naruto nervously screams at Sasuke. Sasuke ignores him, like always, and says, "P-P-P- Please don't hurt me, great ruler of the Uchiha Clan big brother Itachi!"  
  
Itachi looks evilly at Sasuke. "You little brats better be good. I'm goin' out, and if I find out you've been at my kunais ..."  
  
Sasuke and Naruto shake in fear, hugging closely together, (Note: If they were older, one of them would be dead in a second. You'll learn about this later on! Tee hee! ) scared for their young, innocent lives.  
  
"those kunais will be through your hearts and I'll be laughing maliciously over your mangled, bloody bodies!" Then all of a sudden ...a black aura appears behind Itachi and makes him look VERY, VERY EVIL!  
  
The young Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke back into the wall ... in the dining room ... many, many, MANY feet from Itachi.  
  
The aura disappears, and he smiles, beginning to put on his flowery cloak. "Thank you for your understanding." Itachi then sighed, in a way that basically said "I've done an awesome job!", and turned around to leave. When ...  
  
"Itachi! I have a strange feeling Kakashi-san will be late. Please take Sasuke-chan and Naruto with you!"  
  
"BUT OKA-SAN.." Itachi yelled in a whiney voice, his mind filling with thoughts of his death.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto heard this, shrinking back to the floor, shaking nervously.  
  
"O-O-Oka-san, we c-can wait for Kakashi-ojisan. Please don't make us go with Itachi-onisan! We'll do anything!" Sasuke asks very shakily, having to get up all his nerve. (At this age, it's not much, mind you.)  
  
"Sorry Sasuke-chan. But I have a meeting to go to," Uchiha-san replied to her four year old son's request, who whimpered at her answer. Naruto clutched to Sasuke in fear.  
  
' Not Itachi ... please....' "N-Naruto... you're touching me.." whined Sasuke, taking the innocent blond-headed boy and FIRING him into the wall. " REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME!!!" Sasuke brushes the dirt off his shoulder.  
  
"An Uchiha has to look his best."  
  
"Sasuke, honey? What was that noise?" asked Uchiha-san.  
  
Sasuke turned back to Naruto, head stuck through the wall and a dazed look on his face. He stepped infront of Naruto as his mother entered the room.  
  
"Oh, nothing!"  
  
Itachi then walked up to Sasuke, pulling him up by the collar, and revealing the dazed Naruto, still lodged within the wall.  
  
"Don't leave me with these monster children!" he growled in a begging way, pulling Naruto from the wall by the foot and dropping him, head first, on the floor.  
  
"HEY!! MONSTER CH..."  
  
Itachi slammed a heavy foot onto Sasuke's, making him cringe in pain and pull his hands over his mouth jumping up and down, squealing.  
  
Itachi then pointed to the unconscious Naruto, who was now drooling on the floor, screaming; "LOOK WHAT SASUKE DID!!!! HE'S A PSYCHOPATH!!"  
  
Sasuke stopped jumping and gave his brother an icy look. ' Look who's talkin' ..'  
  
"Now Itachi, we both know that Naruto is accident prone. I'm sure Sasuke didn't harm him, did you darling?"  
  
Sasuke hugged Naruto, still drooling, tightly. "N-No! I'd never hurt Naruto! We're best buds!" ' If he's conscious right now, I'll kill him with a kunai...'  
  
Uchiha-san smiled at her son's answer as he smiled, hugging Naruto tighter. Itachi wasn't impressed. Sasuke held Naruto as a human shield between him and Itachi, knowing that his brother would strike as soon as their mother left. 


	3. Apology Chapter So Sorry!

**GOMEN, GOMEN, GOM-EEEEEEN!!!**

**We're s-ooooooooooooo sawwwwreeeeeeee!!! We couldn't update 'cause Uchihasasukesharingan was gone to Cadet Camp for three weeks!**

**Uchihasasukesharingan: I'm SORRY!! S-ooo sorry!! Bows to all readers Hit me all you want!! Cowers in corner, shivering**

**Sakuraneoneo: But we will have two more chapters worth of writing up soon! PROMISE! ! In the mean-time.... We noticed that most of our reviews are about Sasuke. Like, almost none are about Naruto.**

**Uchihasasukesharingan: recovers from fatal blows from readers Come on... shouldn't we give poor, ol' Naruto a chance??**

**( Uchihasasukesharingan and Sakuraneoneo look at each other in silence for a few seconds )**

**Both: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!**

**Well, we promise for chapters to be up soon!!! GOMENISAI!! TT**

**Please forgive us!!**

**- sakuraneoneo and Uchihasasukesharingan **


	4. I Scream, You Scream, Itachi Screams I'M...

**( Note: Still s-ooooo sorry it took s-ooo long for us to get this chapter up and running.**

**Anyone else out there who DOES go to school, knows that you have a busy schedule with homework... and assignments... and projects... and camp.... and parties.. eep, forget that one! I didn't say parties! So, anyway, on with the chapter!! , )**

**" Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!"**

**Itachi tried to walk down the hall like a NORMAL person, trying to shake his younger brother off his arm.**

**" Nii-chan, I-ta-chiiii!!" whined Sasuke, holding tightly onto Itachi's arm and was being dragged down the hall. Mind you, this was the FIFTH and FINAL time Itachi would put up with this whining.**

**" WHAAAAAAAT?!??!" **

**Losing his patience, Itachi turned around and he completely raised his voice and practically spazzed out at Sasuke, and the quivering Naruto, who was behind him trying to erase all senses of his presence, and to not make Itachi murder him.**

**" Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! YAY! We want ice cream, Itachi!" declared Sasuke, pointing towards the ceiling.**

**Naruto looked up to the ceiling, and after a few seconds, tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.**

**" Ummm... Sasuke-chan? I see no ice cream up there!"**

**Sasuke turned around to the innocently stupid Naruto, his eyes flaming with anger.**

**" It's.In.The.Freezer.You.Baka." seethed Sasuke through clenched teeth. **

**" I can't believe how stupid you are!"**

**Naruto is now seen sitting in the corner, tracing his finger in a circle.**

**" "...... Ahhh..... You're mean, Sasuke..."**

**Sasuke smiled. " P-rrroooud of it!" **

**He snapped his fingers.**

**" FINE! Get all the stupid ice cream you idiots want! As long as you don't make a mess, I'm FINE with it!"**

**" Umm... hey, Itachi?" asked Naruto. " What is with you and the word, Fine? I mean, you've been saying it an awful lot and it's been bolded out!"**

**" Hey! You get to bold out your words!? That is so not fair! I'm not allowed to bold out _my _words..." said Sasuke, folding his arms in a pouting way.**

**( sakuraneoneo: sighs Alright... you win... )**

**" HAH! Take THAT, ITACHI!!!" said Sasuke, proud of his three bolded out words in one sentance.**

**" Just... just get out of my sight and make your ice cream! DON'T MAKE A MESS!!"**

**Itachi stomped down the hall into his room, slamming the door so a picture on the wall fell and broke, then it was heard locking and the sound of Itachi turning on his c.d. player emerged from his room.**

**" Well, Naruto, let's go make our SUNDAES!!"**

**Sasuke dragged a depressed Naruto down the stairs by the foot, hearing an ' ow ' every time they went down another step. Also to note, that now, Sasuke was a rich kid, and he had a lot of stairs in his house. **

**S-oooo... they went down maybe....... fifty to seventy-five stairs.**

**And by that time, Naruto was MORE than unconscious.**

**" Mmmmeeeeeeh...... .........."**

**" Wake up, Naruto! I need help!"**

**Sasuke, once again, slid across the kitchen floor in his socks. Naruto didn't even bother to use his socks. He just slid across the floor, coming to a rest near the fridge.**

**" Oww.... ummm..." **

**Naruto looked up to see Sasuke open a cupboard. Drool came from the corner of his mouth and he clasped his hands together as he saw the cupboard was stacked with endless instant ramen. And Naruto's FAVORITE, at that!**

**" Ooops. Wrong cupboard."**

**Sasuke closed it, and then he heard a strange notise from behind him. Naruto was constantly hitting his head off the doorframe, trying to get the image of all that ramen going to waste out of his mind.**

**" Oh. You saw that, didn't you? W-eeeellll.... maybe I'll be nice..."**

**Naruto jumped up, a giant smile on his face.**

**" and..... give you a noodle or two."**

**Naruto's expression dropped as he fixated into his depressed position. But he wasn't really depressed. He was sceming a plot into how to steal all of the ramen Sasuke's family had.**

**He lifted his head as he saw Sasuke pull chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, butterscotch sauce, nuts, cherries, whipped cream in an aerosol can, and Smarties out of the other cupboard (and you know, there are a lot of cupboards...) and lay them on the counter.**

**" Wow! That's a lot of sweet stuff you got there, Sasuke!"**

**" And there's moree!" he said, with a small glint. " How can you live without all these sugary treats!?"**

**Naruto paused.**

**" What? Sasuke? You... like... sugar?"**

**( A/N: Now remember children, too many sweets are bad for your health! What? Am I saying this?! I can't believe it! Lies, lies, blasphemy! Do not listen to that first sentence! EAT ALL THE SUGAR YOU WANT! throws candy to readers It's all good, my fellow animéniacs!**

**And remember in the future... Sasuke can not eat sweets!)**

**" That's not important! Ice cream is!"**

**Sasuke ran over to the freezer, and stood on a chair, pulling it open and laying on the counter; chocolate, mocha fudge, and vanilla ice cream.**

**" WHOAAA!! Sasuke, that's a major load of sugar!!"**

**Sasuke smirked. " Oh, this isn't _my _sugar stash! This is Itachi's, but he won't mind!"**

**Itachi raised his head, with his headphones on, narrowing his eyes.**

**" I sense something is happening to my sugar stash. But... nah....."**

**" So, let's make sundaes!!"**

**Feeling revengeful from earlier, Naruto scooped up some ice cream and fired it at Sasuke.**

**" Na... ru... to..." shivered Sasuke, wiping the vanilla ice cream off his face, all the while, picking up the chocolate syrup hidden from the unknowing Naruto.**

**" You are DEAD!!"**

**He raised the bottle, squirting it out all over Naruto's face and clothes.**

**" No!" (Said in an extremely inportant Arnold Swartzenneger not correct in spelling impression ) **

**" You are the one who is dead, my friend!"**

**  
He squirted all the strawberry syrup on Sasuke's face and threw a box of Smarties at him.**

**" Hey! Leave the Smarties out of this! They did nothing!" said Sasuke, flinging a spoonfull of chocolate ice cream at Naruto. **

**" Take... that!"**

**Naruto wiped some strawberry syrup onto his fingers and smeared it in lines on his face, staring at Sasuke evilly.**

**" This means WAR!"**

**Sasuke spread the chocolate syrup on his face. **

**" Oh yes. The game is on!"**

**They both dove behind a counter, grabbing all the ammunition needed to take each other down before they took cover.**

**" He's here... I sense him all around me..."**

**Naruto's eyes suspiciously scanned the room, as he took an ice cream scoop full of vanilla ice cream and turned around, making sure Sasuke wouldn't come up with a sneak attack.**

**Naruto was hid behind a fort made of Ramen cups and Sasuke was behind A fort made of SMARTIE BOXES!!!!  
  
" I would like to thank Shikamaru for the design. " Sasuke tells the readers who are eager to know how he did it so fast.**

**" Great to be of service Sasuke. " said Shikamaru who saluted Sasuke before he jumped out the window.**

**( A/N: Mind you the smartie boxs were plastered together. The Smarties we're eating right now are part of it! )**

**" Yesss... now, on with the plan..." muttered Sasuke evily, glaring at Naruto's Ramen Fortress.**

**( A/N: Yes. Naruto called it his Ramen Fortress. If he got hungry, he could eat some of it. But... that won't help... --" )**

**" How come.. I feel like... I'm being watched...?"**

**Naruto turned around in his Ramen Fortress to see Sasuke, wearing a ski mask, looming over him with a water gun filled with strawberry syrup, pumping it, getting ready to fire.**

**" BAAAANNNNNNNNNNZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Reach for the SKY, NARUTO!!"**

**" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Sasuke then fires the water gun or should we say... _STRAWBERRY SYRUP GUN_?! at Naruto, soaking him in the sugary treat which made him look all bloody.**

**" AAAAHHH! I'M BLEEEEDIIINNGGG!! HEEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEE!!" said Naruto in a helplessly high-pitched, childish voice as he ran around the kitchen, pretending he was actually bleeding.**

**Sasuke laughed as Naruto slipped on chocolate sauce and fell and cracked his head against the floor though.... his head didn't crack. The_ floor _did.....**

**" Hey! That wasn't funny Sasuke!"**

**As Sasuke fell over in laughter, Naruto pushed him across the strawberry/chocolate syrup covered floor and he screamed, slipping into the fridge and coming to a quiet rest against the floor.**

**" Na-RU-TOOOO!!!"**

**Sasuke ripped open the cupboard and took out many, many, many plates.**

**( A/N: Phew. At least his mother isn't home. They're her GOOD plates.... )**

**" Sasuke d-d-d-d-don't throw those plates.... Even I'm not that stupid... " quivered Naruto, backing off into the wall.**

**At her house, Sakura was sitting on her bed, when all of a sudden, she lifted her head and looked around the room.**

**" Hmm? What's this I heard?! Naruto is making fun of Sasuke-chan?!? I AM NOT GONNA STAND FOR THISSSS!!"**

**" Sakura, honey! Lunch!"**

**" Ooh. Lunch!"**

**Sakura ran down the stairs.**

**" Sakura... you're going to Sasuke's after lunch," her mother told her as she ate.**

**Sakura nodded, her mouth full of her sandwich.**

**' _Oh boy, is Naruto gonna be dead once I get over there....'_**

**Sasuke growled, holding a plate behind his back like a frisbee, preparing to throw it at a shivering Naruto.**

**" C-C-C-'mon...... Y-Y-You're not _that _cruel, Sasuke..."**

**( A/N: You ask, HOW their rivalry began? Well.. this is how. This is how Sasuke started hating Naruto and he began his cruelty and silence. So.. Sasuke won't be saying much... anymore. Tee-hee. J/K/ That's not true. I'm kidding, just kidding. He's gonna be MORE talkative to everybody... except Naruto, his now sworn enemy... )**

**"....... "**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes into one of his first death glares. ( Mind you, NOT his last! - )**

**( Blooper: Itachi jumps out with a camera and takes a pic of Sasuke. " Aww.. my little brother's growing up! His first death glare! Mom and Dad are gonna be s-ooo proud...!!!" end. Back to ficitional reality...)**

**" S-S-S-SASUKE!!!!!! N-OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

**A giant SMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! was heard coming from the kitchen. Itachi jumped, ripping his headphones from his c.d. player and making it fall to the floor.**

**" GHHA! WHAT WAS THAT?!? Oh. Sasuke, and that stupid..... that stupid... _thing_... Naruto."**

**Angrily, Itachi stomped down the hall towards the stairs. In the kitchen, the chandelier shook.**

**" Ummm.... uh..ohhhh...."**

**Sasuke looked around quickly. Shattered plates were everywhere, ice cream and syrup and Smarties and nuts and cherries and whipped cream and Ramen cups were EVERYWHERE! ITACHI WAS GONNA MURDER THEM! And, oh yeah, I forgot. Naruto was unconscious on the floor with a bleeding head.**

**( A/N: To the reader who suggested we should have Naruto kill Sasuke.... sorry, we can't do it. And for the readers who WANT Sasuke to kill Naruto... maybe. Sorry. Naruto's too stupid to kill his superior and.... no offence, but he'd SUCK as a hitman. Naruto: So..... you want me to slice you open or stab you to death? Your pick! Arrrgh... dear God....)**

**Sasuke jumped up and down, trying to think of a plan.**

**" Why did Shikamaru leave!? We coulda used him RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!"**

**Itachi was still walking down the hall and thinking to himself ;**

**' _Oh dear God what have they done now? Even if it was Naruto I'm still blaming Sasuke. He lives in this house to and he deserves the blame. Besides..... I'M EVIL!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!'_**

**He walked down the stairs and across the hall, into the kitchen, his eyes closed. ( Not because he's afraid of what he'd find...)**

**" Alright, you little idiot. What... " Itachi opened his eyes. They grew wide. He stared across the destroyed battlefield that ONCE was their kitchen. Ice cream and syrup of all kinds lay against the walls, floors, counters, and the ceiling, dripping down onto Itachi's hair, smearing against his forehead protector.**

**Ramen cups were scattered across the floor, some opened with raw noodles stuck in all the creamy, sugary delicacies in the entire room and also, against the shattered plates.**

**Oh God. Mom.Is.Gonna.Flip.**

**" Itachi, it wasn't my fault!! Naruto flung ice cream at me and he-he-he-he-he...... I didn't do anything I swear!!" lied Sasuke blaming it on Naruto**

**" Then why is Naruto unconcious on the ground with his head bleeding an.... OH DEAR GOD SASUKE WHAT DID YOU DO??!?! I leave you alone for TEN MINUTES! TEN MINUTES! And look what you manage to... OH NO! Now you are so dead with Mom! You crushed all of her good plates!"**

**Itachi picked up all the smashed plates, leaving Naruto in the centre of the floor in a pile of chocolate ice cream.**

**" We're dead... We're dead... We're dead... We're dead... We're dead... We're dead... We're dead... We're dead... We're dead..."**

**' _He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! _'**

**( H-ey. You wanna find out what happens next? Huh? Do ya? Well... NO! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! )**

**P.S: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter...... SORRY! **


	5. Sasuke Needs Anger Management

**OIIIIII were back amongst the living and here is the second chapter that we promised you. Soooo... here it is read on -**

**Disclaimer: we do not and I repeat we do not own Naruto **

**We never have and never will own Naruto**

**" SAAAAASUUUUUKEEEE!!! What did I tell you?!" snarled Itachi, through his gritted, pointy teeth, which would go away after he stopped snarling.**

**" YIPE!" squeaked Sasuke, trying to run away. Itachi grabbed him by the back of the collar, throwing him against the fridge and knocking poor, little, younger brother Sasuke unconscious. Not that it mattered to Itachi...**

**" Now..." groaned Itachi, sighing in a completely annoyed fashion. " to fix up Naruto.... and... CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE MOM GETS HOME! SHE'S GONNA FREAK IF SHE SEES THIS! Not like I haven't said that before... 'cause I have... many times.... like now."**

**Itachi picked up a still unconscious Naruto, who is fighting with himself in his sub-conscious mind whether or not to keep the Kyuubi inside him sealed, or release it onto Itachi in a fashion of murderous/ homicidal intent.**

**The answer.... weeell, Naruto doesn't know what a demon fox is. S-oo... no. He bandaged him up and threw him, literally, THREW him on the couch. Sasuke soon following after, his head smashing against Naruto's stomach.**

**" BULLSEYE!"**

**( A/N: Good aim, huh? And so you know.. that bullseye thing was NOT a blooper. It actually happened... - )**

**Meanwhile.... At the Haruna Residence....**

**" KYAA! I can't wait to go see Sasuke-kun and that... that... that... _thing _Naruto. Not that I want to see him..." muttered Sakura under her breath.**

**(A/N: Too bad. They become teamates later.... ;;....)**

**She jumped off her chair and ran upstairs to get ready to go over to her Sasuke-kun's household.**

**( sigh Sakura did NOT change much from a child, did she? KYYAAA! SASUKE-KUN! KYAAAA!)**

**" Sakura! Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Sakura's Mom yelled out behind her.**

**" Yes, Mom!" replied Sakura, while brushing her short pink locks. When she finished, she put on a small red dress and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. But when she went to pick up her toothbrush, she slipped on the floor and fell on the tube of toothpaste, splattering it everywhere around the once spotless bathroom.**

**" Uh-oh... _C'est catastrophie!_"**

**( A/N: She's a smart kid. Who doesn't say she can't know French?)**

**Closing the bathroom door to cover up the evidence, she ran down the stairs and told her Mom that she was " gonna go over to Sasuke's house now! "**

**" Alright, then Sakura! As long as the mess in your room is cleaned up!"**

**" Ahem. Yes. The.. mess..."**

**Her mother took her hand and walked out the door.**

**All the while... Back at the DISASTER-RIDDEN UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD...**

**Finally, Itachi had finished cleaning the ' destroyed battlefield ' and turned it back into a spotless kitchen. Alas, nothing could be done for the wounded and killed dinner plates. To cover up Sasuke's destructive habit, Itachi buried the remnants of the plates in the backyard, and, noticing that no one was around, held a tiny funeral service for the plates.**

**Heh-heh. Isn't that great? He can have feelings too! Just.. not for animate object. Inanimate.. yes. ( The stuffed toys, hint hint.. )**

**Also, he handed over the sundaes that the two did not deserve. Heh-heh...**

**Wait. You didn't hear that laugh. Nothing is wrong with the ice cream. Nothing! Heh...**

**" Sasuke? You.. you think he's mad at us?" Naruto asked, stuffing his mouth full of the cool, creamy sugary dessert into his mouth for the fifth time.**

**( Jeez, that's a lotta ica creama! with Italian accent )**

**" ....... " Sasuke became silenced as he, neatly, pushed another spoonful in his mouth. Aw, he was such a nice, mannerful boy.**

**( A/N: Until Naruto came along. Then he became mean, quiet, had NO manners whatsoever. Hey! That's an idea! )**

**Though, not because his mouth was full. He was mad at Naruto for some reason you'll learn later. Why else would he throw all the good plates that were now resting in the backyard in peace... s.**

**" S-Sasuke? What's wrong? Hey, what's wrong? Seriously, is something wrong? You can tell me if something's wrong, Sasuke. You can tell me."**

**" Dobe," replied Sasuke, in a cruel tone, a vein popping out of his forehead as he reminised on HOW MANY TIMES Naruto had asked ' If something was wrong?'**

**" I'm mad at you, so shut up." Sasuke glared at a ice-cream faced Naruto, before slamming down his bowl, marching up the fifty to seventy five stairs that lead to the second floor. He stormed down the hall, and into his room, slamming the door so hard, TWO pictures flew off the wall and a vase broke.**

**( A/N: Something for Sasuke to say in a competitive sense  
Sasuke: HAH! Take THAT, Itachi! TWO PICTURES AND A VASE! BEAT THAT! Resort to Chapter 4 for details on a smashed picture by Ita-sama.)**

**" Sasuke, why are you mad at me!? I did nothing wrong!" cried Naruto, as he stood straight up and looked around with sly, foxy eyes.**

**With a slight squeak, he jumped on Sasuke's ice cream and began to devour it, hoping he wouldn't come back for it.**

**Itachi's door exploded open. **

**(Not in the KAABOOOM thing, now! Just another word for slammed very violently.)**

**" What are you little runts screaming about NOW?! You got your ice cream!! You made ME clean up YOUR mess, and you used MY sugar stash! What MORE do you STUPID LITTLE KIDS want FROM ME?!?!"**

**" A few sprinkles would be nice!" called Naruto from the bottom of the stairs.**

**" YOU SHUT UP, UZAMAKI! THEY'RE MINE AND I'M NOT SACRIFICING ANOTHER LITTLE BIT OF IT!!"**

**Naruto shrugged his shoulders, throwing the empty sprinkles container onto the floor by the stairs. He'd never know... **

**" I sense my sprinkles are gone..." Itachi looked down the stairs wondering if Naruto has found them **

"**YIPE! I sense danger" Naruto screeched turning around to see Itachi looming over him holding the empty sprinkle container. **

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SPRINKLES THEY WERE MINE!!!!!" Itachi screamed at the cowering Naruto the doorbell rang at this very moment.**

"**Phew saved by the bell literally" Naruto said wiping the sweat on his forehead off with the back of his hand Itachi then walked to the door to answer it.**


	6. Ummm Super Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to ...

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: OI! fellow readers!! Wow, Chapter 6 already, can you believe it?

sakuraneoneo: I sure can't! This was basically the first fanfic I ever started to write! The first double team one, too! The rest I wrote entirely on my own!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, the anime nor the manga. We may want to believe it, but no....

**SS**

Naruto made his way all sneaky-like to Sasuke's bedroom door, all quiet and ninja-like.

See? Naruto was actually more ninja-like when he was younger, because now all he does is jump to things instead of thinking them over.

" SASUKE-KU..." Sakura froze from holding out her arms to the open door, seeing it was Itachi who answered. " oh. It's **you**."

" Whaddya mean, it's me?" asked Itachi, raising one eyebrow as he looked to the little pink haired girl standing infront of him.

Sakura look unimpressed as she narrowed her eyes, pushing her way past a confused Itachi. She handed him her coat and walked off towards the incredibly long stairway.

" H-Hey!! Answer my question!" said Itachi, dropping Sakura's coat on the floor. Then, he realized he was alone. ALL alone. And that the coat was making the spotless house that he'd just cleaned all messy. He picked it up, hung it on the coat rack and narrowed his eyes, spying the area cautiously. Good. No one had seen him.

( tee-hee Sneaky-sneaky )

Author's Note: Itachi is a perfectionist, if you couldn't already tell....

" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!!!" Naruto screamed running up the giant staircase. " Open up!" Naruto screeches, banging on Sasuke's bedroom door. Sasuke wouldn't open up, so Naruto burst the door open screaming Sasuke's name once again.

" Remind me again: WHY am I friends with you?" Sasuke said, staring down on the poor Uzamaki who had fallen flat on his face. " Baka..." Sasuke breathed underneath his breath sigh. He got off his Power Ranger bed and picked the swirly eyed Naruto up off the floor.

" What do you think your doing?" Sasuke eyed the poor Naruto.

" Uhhhhhhhh......"

The swirly eyed Naruto snapped out of his daze and got up clinging to sasuke " Help me Sasuke, please!! Your brother is gonna murder me ;;"

Sasuke looked down at the crying Uzamaki

" **GET OFF!!**" he snarled through gritted teeth, punching Naruto in the face.

" I'll help you on one condition..." Sasuke held up his finger in a one condition kind of way. " YOU HAVE TO BE MY PARTNER IN CRIME!!!!" Sasuke then ran into his room pulling open his drawer

" Isn't that your partner in **SUPER HEROING!!!!!**" Naruto called in a point-filling way after Sasuke, who pulled out two capes one which read _SS _and the other nothing.

" Here." Sasuke gave Naruto the cape with nothing on it he then ran down the stairs, banging into a short pink haired girl on the way...

" S-S-SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!"

She lunged at the terrified boy noticing what he was wearing

"OMG!!!!! NARUTO INFECTED YOU WITH **STUPID!!!!**" Sakura backed away to see Naruto running down the stairs after Sasuke who was staring at Sakura with disbelief.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked innocently " Oh well... you can help us defeat the evil Itachi!!"

Naruto holds out a cape to Sakura.

"HERE!!!"

" What is that?" Sakura asks taking it. " Actually, never mind..." Sakura changed her mind to the open mouthed Naruto, who was about to answer. She puts it on and goes to the other side of Sasuke. " NARU/SASU/SAKU TRIO TO THE RESCUE!!!!" Sakura declared.

The three little ninjas ran down the stairs to where Itachi was lying on the couch watching TV.

" What do you brats want know now? It better not be where I hid the..."

Itachi looked at them wide eyed. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!**" Itachi screamed as the three of them attacked

" **RoooooooaaaaaaaAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**" the three of them screeched Jumping on Itachi and trapping him under their weight.

(A/N: Heh-heh... not that it's much right? ")

" **GET OFF!!!!!**"

Itachi struggled to get the little nin-children off him. With a burst of chakra, they were all thrown off the older Uchiha brother and into each other. Sasuke fell into Naruto, who fell into Sakura who fell into a wall. ( A/N: Naruto must be overjoyed. Sakura on the other hand.... )

"WHAT... DO..... YOU..... THINK...... YOU'RE..... **DOING!!!!!!**" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs, an evil purple aura looming over him which made him look **VERY **evil.

sakuraneoneo: Another short chapter... maybe this is becoming a habit. Nonsense! The next one will be longer and more filled with strange hi-jinks on Itachi!

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: Yeah, exactly! 

sakuraneoneo: And just a note to you readers, the only hand I had in this chapter was the editing and revising. Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan wrote it all alone....

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: Yep-yep! All on my own!

sakuraneoneo: Anyways, I must leave you now! I have to go eat some food to sate me over for the day. 10:00am isn't a good time to be writing this when you've just awakened from a GREAT and COMFY slumber in a room surrounded in pictures of your heroes. In my case, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Dejiko, Puchiko and RabiEnRose, Koga, and coming soon... KIBA!  
Now I will leave you for good... listening to " Sleepless Beauty " by Nittle Grasper ( Gravitation ). See ya next chapter!

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: And S-Chan doesn't know what I'm doing right now because I live ten minutes away, so I'll just go do whatever I was going to do at Ten this morning! KK, see you guys soon!


	7. Threats Continue On Itachi Loses It

(Warning: If you don't like the sound or the sight of Itachi screaming like a little schoolgirl, then please, turn back now and come back next chapter.)

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **Itachi yelled in a more than threatening fashion towards our three little nin-heroes, who were backed against the wall.

Pfft. Some much for heroes if they can't even stand up to Itachi, one of the most evil, devious villains who was now staring maliciously at the children, his onyx eyes engulfed in flames of what was more than murderous anger and intent.

" We are, or **were** trying to play, Itachi!" replied Sasuke, but as he walked forward, he slipped on a extremely familiar looking, circular container that had once contained Itachi's sprinkles and fell back into Naruto who, in turn, fell back into Sakura, who hit her head off the wall.

(:O! Oh-no! I hope it didn't make her lose some precious, precious brain cells that she might need to annoy and show someone up with someday!)

Sasuke scampered (Sasuke scampers?! Whoa! /takes out notepad/ Gotta write this down! ) to his feet, quickly pulled the other two nin-heroes to their feet, and together, they ran down the hall.

Itachi dashed off behind them, though being extremely in dodging all the precious, irreplaceable, expensive family heirlooms and breakable antiques that were, coincidentally, in that **_EXACT_** hallway at that time. But Itachi skidded to a stop. They were nowhere in sight. Where'd they go?

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura tip-toed silently out of the room they'd jumped into to dodge the evil, older brother Lord Itachi.

" Shhh!!" hushed Sasuke, putting a finger to his lips. " We gotta be real quiet and not bang into…" Ah. Too late. Sasuke's attempt in making his nin-team mates run into one of the precious, irreplaceable, expensive family heirlooms failed… and HORRIBLY!

Sasuke knocked one, which was resting on a marble table, off and it fell towards the hardwood floor. (Slow motion effect)

" N-ooo!!" cried Sasuke, in slow motion, trying to dive for the heirloom. But, you know, only the Matrix could help him now, and well… he didn't know anything about The Matrix. So… you can guess what happened.

But maybe the heirloom knew something about slow motion, though it was an inanimate object. As it hit the floor, and shattered before Sasuke's horrified eyes, the sound of the shattering echoed and echoed and echoed through the many empty hallways and rooms of the Uchiha Home.  
Not only did it echo through the home, the shattering noise echoed though Itachi's head over and over and over again.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open as he sifted his fingers through the remnants of the precious, irreplaceable, expensive family heirloom that was in pieces on the floor. " Well… it doesn't look _that_ bad, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, kneeling beside him.  
" Nah, not bad at all…" said Naruto in an all but happy voice as he took a few steps back. " but I think your bro thinks otherwise, Sasuke…"  
Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, making him stand up and turn around.

Itachi was standing, his arms hung, his mouth agape as his eyes were unbrokenly fixed on the shattered precious, irreplaceable, expensive heirloom. Hey, did I mention that it was expensive?

" Heh-heh-heh…heeeeeeh..." Sasuke laughed weakly in a sweatdrop. " H-Hi Itachi…. My special, loving, forgiving, not-gonna-tell-mom-and-dad about this, older brother Itachi…!"

Itachi still just stood there, staring at the floor at the broken, shattered, itty-bitty pieces to the broken heirloom.

Sasuke walked up, waving a hand infront of Itachi's face. " Umm I-tach-i… earth to Itachi…? Are you with me, Itachi?" He smirked, laughing slyly. nn

" Heh-heh! Itachi's out of it, guys! We're home free!"

He put his hands behind his head, whistling as he walked back to Naruto and Sakura. If. If he wasn't interrupted. By the most disturbing thing Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, our little nin-heroes, would ever, EVER hear in their whole lifetimes in Konoha.

" LIKE, OH MY GOD, SASUKE!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?"

Outside somewhere, Shikamaru fell out of his " sleeping tree" we'll call it. He rubbed his eyes, kneeling up.

" Man…" he yawned, stretching his arms. " what was that…? I was sleeping… and I was awakened by some… girly voice...saying Sasuke's name..?"

He narrowed his eyes. " I'm concerning myself with this…. why? I'm going back to sleep, and hopefully, not getting involved with such matters again."

(Ahhh… there's our good old, smart, little Shika-chan! Always using big words after finishing his daily reading of the dictionary…. that's our Shika!)

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all stared at Itachi with completely wide eyes.  
Itachi pulled his hands over his mouth quickly, his face going red.

Sasuke held in his laughter tears. " I.. Itachi… you-you-you…."  
The nin-heroes look at each other and fell to the floor, hands over their stomachs, laughing as hard as they could.

Itachi stood in placed, twitched slightly and then raised his voice.

" IF YOU THREE DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL TAKE THOSE LITTLE SHARDS AND STAB THEM THROUGH YOUR EYES AND STOMACHS AND ARMS AND THEN I'LL BE LAUGHING OVER YOUR MANGLED, BLOODY BODIES ONCE MORE!!!" Itachi smiled. " I'm using the shards because I don't have any kunais on hand, and Sakura, this is my first threat to you right?"

Sakura nodded. " Right. And you know, using glass shards is less painful than kunais so…. SHUT UP OR DIE!!"

(A/N: Sakura had so much courage back then… what the hell happened?)

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded in harmony. " Y-Y-Yes'm."

" Good." Itachi turned, folding his arms. " And now, you stay there while I think up your… huh?" He turned back around.

The nin-heroes had taken off and were now nowhere in sight.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET BAAACK HEERE!!!!"

Shikamaru, once again, fell out of his tree. He narrowed his eyes, pushing his glasses back into place.

(Yeah, Shikamaru has glasses as a kid. Sorry if that just destroyed anything you thought was good about Shikamaru, but… our fic, our rules.)

" Alright, alright. I've tolerated this enough for one hour. That's it. They're gonna get a piece of my mind!" Shikamaru looked up to the clouds.

" Well… maybe after a short gaze at the clouds…" He leant back against the tree with a sigh and watched the clouds.

Sasuke and his fellow nin-heroes were running away from the fuming Itachi, praying that somehow, someway, Itachi would find it in his evil, evil heart to spare their lives. Then again, Itachi WAS extremely evil and DID eventually kill his family so… maybe not.

Itachi muttered to himself silently before coming up with a plan so ingenious, that he himself couldn'tve thought it up.

But well… he thought it up, so he had to have thought I himself, so basically, forget everything that last sentence that I just typed.  
It makes no sense.

(Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: Yeah she rambles on at times"/ sakuraneoneo: I…. Hate… you….)

Naruto was the only observant one as they went down the empty hall. He gazed at Itachi's door momentarily before running to catch up with Sakura and Sasuke.

" Oi, Sasuke, umm…" He thought for a minute. " what does 'Red rum' mean?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. " Meh. Why should I know?"

As they rounded the corner, they ran into each other as Itachi was before them, wearing a hockey mask and holding the fuma shuriken over his head.

" H-eeeeeeeeeeeeere'sss I-taaaaaaaaachi!!!!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all screamed at the top of their little ninja lungs.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MURDER!!!!" cried Sasuke, pointing to Itachi's door, and said Itachi was laughing like a homicidal maniac.

" THAT. IS. IT!!" Little Shikamaru declared as he fell out of his tree once more.

" I will **NOT** tolerate anymore naptimes interrupted this day! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCES, BUT N-OOO!!! You just have to go and interrupt Shikamaru's sleeping time!" Shikamaru growled.

" And for this, you will pay dearly!"

He ran inside his house, picking up the phone and successfully dialing a number.

" I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie…" muttered Naruto, running around in little circles.

" Thaat's ri-ghtt…." Began Itachi, raising the huge-to-the-nin-heroes fuma shuriken over his head. " NOW TIME TO DI….!!"

The ring of the doorbell once again, interrupted Itachi. He ripped the mask from his face, his eyes narrowed in an unimpressed fashion.

" Curses. Foiled again by… the… **_doorbell_…**" he muttered to himself. " Alright, _doorbell,_ you just made. My. List…."


	8. Towards the front door to the face of fe...

sakuraneoneo: Yesss... apologies are in order here. Sorry for the trouble weahem- **I've** caused in not updating.

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: I TOLD HER! I TOLD HER BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN!

sakuraneoneo: Hush up! Anyway, atleast we've got a new chapter. I've been really busy lately, my Science Fair project was due, my Heritage Fair is due next week, as is another Super Sesshy chapter. I apoligize again for what I did.

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: -ahem-

sakuraneoneo: Oh yeaaah... Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan informed me about some e-mails that she received...

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: YEAH!

sakuraneoneo: I said, shove it. Anyway, if you **really** want another chapter written, I give you permission to e-mail straight to me, sakuraneoneo, who does type these chapters up and uploads them onto fanfiction.

Sesshomaru: That's a really stupid thing to say.

sakuraneoneo: You hush up too, crybaby.

Sesshomaru: I AM NOT!

sakuraneoneo: -mutters- Unstable.

Sesshomaru: ...how much I loathe you, girl...

sakuraneoneo: E-mail is available by, you know, my profile page. Okay then! On with the chapter!

* * *

Itachi threw down the impersonation murder weapon that replaced a chainsaw called a Fuma Shuriken and ripped off the hockey mask, throwing it, but alas, it hit against one of many precious, irreplaceable, expensive family heirlooms and smashed it entirely. Sasuke and his " Nin Hero " friends jumped to the right slightly, little eyes widened in shock. They'd gotten yelled at, in a very **scarring** way mind you, for smashing one and Itachi does nothing?

( Hee-hee, that's the authority you get when you're an evil, threatening older brother that's babysitting. D )

" I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on..." he mumbled underneath his already angered breath, another murder attempt **foiled** at the hands of something that had never gotten in the way before now.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura could let out a sigh of relief, their deaths delayed due to the person at the door who would now be facing the wrath of Itachi. Not them.  
Itachi began to utter death threats and curse under his breath, taking a pen from his pocket (Why Itachi would carry a pen around, I wouldn't know) and writing something on his hand.

' _Note to Itachi: Rewire the doorbell to Sasuke's bed. If all else fails to eliminate little **bother**, think of another plan. Heheheh. Evilness is cool. D '_

( And yes, he did put that happy face on the end. Hmmm. Is this the side of Itachi nobody knew? )

He arrived at the door, clenching and unclenching his hands as if he was squeezing some stress relieving ball, which he wouldfor atleast a few years after this incident and many, many psychologist appointments.

' _Whoever interrupted me this time shall pay the price! I can't get a **moment** of peace around here to destroy Sasuke and his widdle friends, and nobody seems to understand that! Well it's about time I put my foot down and_!'

Itachi threw open the door. The words he was about to let out got caught in his throat and he swallowed them, his ebony eyes widening in... what was this? Fear?

(sakuraneoneo: N-oooooooo! The great Itachi! Feeling... f-f-f... FEAR! AHH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN! -runs off- Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: ...it's always with her and the apocalypse...-.-")

"...Excuse me, but weren't **you** the one that was constantly yelling...?"

Before Itachi was a short, slightly dark haired little boy with glasses falling down over his nose glaring up at him... about two Anbu squads of reinforcements behind him.

( gulp )

Itachi blinked his once, and still, widened eyes, the short boy stepping up to him, a genius-like smirk on his face. " And what, may I ask, was the ruckus about?"

Raising a finger, Itachi opened his mouth to speak, a weak smile lining his mouth, but the words still wouldn't come straight.

" W-Well... th-the... w-we... I-I... it's l-l-like... uh..."

He heard something that echoed in his head. It was unmistakeable. The shattering of porcelain. With an incredibly, entirely super evil look in his eye, unseen to the Anbu and the boy due to his turned head.

" Heh. Excuse me for one moment, I'll be right back," he said in an eerily sweet voice that could send chills down the spine of those who couldn't imagine Itachi saying something like that, before closing the door and diving back up the stairs.

" WHAT THE H...!"

Sasuke and Naruto were rolling around on the floor, Sasuke's tiny hands around Naruto's neck and Naruto's around Sasuke's. Sakura had a violent look in her eyes, punching her fist in the air, cheering Sasuke on.

" Come on Sasuke! Kill him! Kill him now!"

Itachi looked around. The hallway was filled with shattered porcelain, glass, picture frames, and more.

" ALRIGHT! THAT IS **IT **YOU THREE!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped, blinking their ebony and azure eyes in harmony, looking at Itachi. Sakura froze in place, also looking to Itachi. He raised one arm, pointing down the hallway.

" Two of you. Down. the. hall. in. Sasuke's. room. NOW!"

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were about to scramble down. Naruto and Sakura were the only lucky ones to get away from Itachi's evilly cold grip. Sasuke gulped, feeling his aniki's hand grip the back of his collar.  
He turned around, a weak smile gracing his face, letting out a weak laugh.

" Heh... heh-heh... Itachi... heh..."

' _I don't like that look in his eyes! He's gonna kill me, I know he's gonna kill me!' _thought Sasuke, while his outside tried to stay as calm as possible, though his mind wanted him to run screaming like a little girl.

(sakuraneoneo: KILL HIM ITACHI-SAMA! Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: NO! -hits with heavy book- sakuraneoneo: Heh... -dizzy- lookit... the ... pwetty colours... neeeh.. -falls over-)

Itachi dragged his little brother down the stairs behind him, growling at him lightly. " You will listen to everything I say, and agree with everything I say, **if** you don't want Mother and Father to know **who** broke all the things in that hallway!"

Sasuke gulped lightly, raising a finger. " I... I agree to follow your orders..."

Pushing Sasuke forward on his feet upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Itachi grimaced as Sasuke came (nearly) face to face with the short boy who had confronted his elder brother earlier.

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes, folding his arms. " Shikamaru... what do **you** want?" His eyes raised slightly. "...and why do you have Anbu squads...?" he asked in a slightly shivered voice, backing up into Itachi, who just pushed him forward again.

* * *

sakuraneoneo: Okay, I'm just gonna leave it here! I **promise** I can try to be fast with the next chapter! I'm a pretty quick typer you know

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: Slow for chapter updates.

sakuraneoneo: -growls- Shows what **you** know!

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: I stand with what I just said.

sakuraneoneo: Pffft. Fine, stand with it.

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: I will.

sakuraneoneo: Good.

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: Fine.

sakuraneoneo: Whatever.

Sesshomaru: Uh... -raises finger- shouldn't you two be

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan/sakuraneoneo: SHUT UP! -continues to argue-

Sesshomaru: -sweatdrop- Ehh... -blink- ookay... then...

/argue argue argue/

Sesshomaru: -growl- This has gone on long enough.

Sasuke: -presses shock collar button- He means, ending this now. In a threatening way, he says, read and review or die, but I don't think that's what...

sakuraneoneo: ... why don't **you**!

Sasuke/Sesshomaru: -sweatdrop- ...And we're out... -sigh-


	9. The New Babysitter, The Threat?

**sakuraneoneo: ...You're all gonna flip at me too, for doing this aren't you? Yeah, it's MY fault that the fic wasn't updated in like FOREVER! So if you're to blame anyone, blame me, okay? Okay!  
Anyways, yeah, if you feel the need that you need to push me to get another chapter, " threatening " e-mails are ALWAYS the answer! ...well.. not those kind. I'm talking less intense... **

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: I'll do something if you want me t--

sakuraneoneo: Nope.

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: ...

* * *

Great. Just _great_.  
As if _Itachi_ was bad enough, our little nin-heroes forgot the one catch to the day.  
Kakashi.  
Shortly after the ANBU squad investigation pulled out by Shikamaru, who had been so rudely awakened many times by the antics... more like death threats... pulled by Itachi against them, they'd been informed that a certain ANBU member by the name of Hatake Kakashi would soon be taking over for Itachi.  
Reaction: loud.

" WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" the three protested at the top of their lungs, shaking their heads.

" NOT KAKASHII!" cried Sakura.  
" NOT HIM!" Naruto pouted.  
" HE'S WORSE THAN IT--" Sasuke began, but he was silenced by Itachi glaring at him.

" Alright, so now that you're done complaining, he _is_ gonna be babysitting you little monsters for a whi--"  
" N-"  
" SHUT UP BEFORE YOU EVEN START!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke quieted themselves. Itachi took a deep breath then sighed.  
" He's gonna be watching you little monsters for a while. I have things to do."

Sasuke stepped forward. " But M--"

Itachi smirked. " Don't care what she said. He's taking you for a while. I have plans with Kisame, Deidara and Sasori."

Sasuke shivered at the name ' Deidara'. He was just s-oooo CREEPY.  
Naruto and Sakura just stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing who the three Itachi had mentioned were.

(sakuraneoneo: ...Is Deidara even a guy or a GIRL? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH GENDER CONFUSION! T-T  
Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: HE'S A GUY! Baka…. –slaps forehead-)

" Yeah, when _you're_ supposed to be babysitting us, you go out with THEM!"

Itachi smirked. " Nope. They're coming _here_."

Very bad move by Itachi indeed. Saying that Deidara, the one that was OBSESSED (I stress the word obsessed) with blowing things up, was going to be within FIVE FEET of Sasuke.

(Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: NO SASUKE, RUN AWAY! RUN AWAAAAAY!  
sakuraneoneo: I should make him kill Sasuke. –nods-)

And _then_ there was the fact of Kakashi…..

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"  
" Yes I can…. Because I'm evil," said Itachi, speaking the last part under his breath.

" B-B…" Sasuke stuttered not able to finish.  
Naruto slammed his foot against the floor. " WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?"  
In an anger fit, he pushed his fist in the air. ..At the wrong moment, because Itachi just happened to be RIGHT over him, so his fist got him right in the face.  
Uh-oh.

Naruto laughed weakly, taking a step back. "…A-Anybody needs me, I.. I'll be hiding in a place of undisclosed location!" he said before running off as fast as his little legs could take him.

Sasuke looked at Itachi's face, which looked filled with bloody murderous intent at that moment. He gulped, turning tail and running after Naruto, Sakura fast on his tail, right behind him.

Time to make friends with the closet for a few hours!

**Itachi clenched his fists, his eyes going the bloody crimson red that he'd later _always _be seen with.  
' _I don't care, they're all gonna die n—_'  
Who didn't see it coming?  
The doorbell rang. **

Itachi's eyes went back an ebony black as he headed towards the door.  
But as he went to get to the door, he slipped, fell, and just as it happened, Kisame was opening the door which hit Itachi VERY hard on the head.

Kisame gulped and saw what he had done. Woops. " Kisame is VERY VERY sorry Itachi-san, don't kill Kisame," he pleaded in a fake voice.  
Right.  
Like Itachi could kill him. Like he'd EVER call him Itachi-san. That was a joke.

(sakuraneoneo: And ENTER the Akatsuki people! WOOT!)

Sasori, who had a sock puppet on his hand at the time, popped the sock puppet around the edge of the doorway, leaning against the wall.  
" Sasori says _h-iiiiii_ to Itachiii!" he spoke out in a very childish, high-pitched voice.  
Itachi quickly countered by taking the sock puppet and throwing it on the ground.  
Deidara set it on fire.

Deidara poked his head in after setting the puppet on fire, Sasori crying about it next to him. He looked at Itachi, his lip stuck out in a pouting kinda way  
" Awwww that would have been s-ooooo much better with a explosion!" he whined.

" Yeah, well, you're not GETTING an explosion." Itachi shook his head. " Not until I set you on Sasuke, Deidara."

Deidara laughed in a maniacal of way, rubbing his hands together.  
" Goood…. Good…… Deidara like his explosions…" he said in a dark, evil voice.

Inside the closet, which they were making friends with, Sasuke shuddered, rubbing his arms gently.  
"I-I… don't like this feeling, guys…" he muttered.  
Naruto raised a pointed finger. " There's a coat touching your arm."  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. " I know that you idiot."  
" Well you _said_ you didn't like the feeling!" Naruto pointed out in a loud voice.  
Of course, loud always gets attention. A.k.a at this point in time; Deidara.

" My, my, my little vict—I mean, precious sweet little children!" he said, quickly fixing his words halfway through.  
The three stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes. "…That's Deidara, huh..?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke nodded, and without another thought, Sakura stood up and walked infront of him. " Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" she said, stomping on his foot as hard as she could at that age. (Might not be a lot, b-utt…….) It made Deidara step back.

" …I should explode you for that!"

" YAY EXPLOSIONS!" Naruto cheered. Deidara looked at him as if he was gaining a new sidekick. Sakura; in sheer horror. Sasuke; like he'd beat the hell out of him if he didn't shut up.

Naruto lowered his hand. " ….I.. I mean… boo, explosions…." He said weakly. Deidara's mouth dropped open.  
" You can't SAY that! You're DEAD now!"  
Just as he was about to light the fuse and explode them all, Sasori popped out with more sock puppets.

" Deidara shouldn't light fire to things inside," he spoke through one in a low voice.  
" No Deidara shouldn't!" he spoke with the other in a high-voice.

Naruto just sat there and clapped his hands in an amused way. " You're so COOL!"  
" Naruto…" Sasuke hissed. " don't make friends with them."

" Sasori's left hand doesn't like Sasuke's attitude," Sasori spoke up, making the puppet bite onto Sasuke's head. " He's gonna eat Sasuke now!"

Sasuke growled and pulled the sock puppet from his hand, throwing it on the floor, stepping on it. " No way in _HELL!"_

Sasori outreached his right hand. " Sasuke shouldn't be talking like that. Sasori's right hand should punish Sas—"  
On cue, without notice, Deidara slipped a firecracker into the sock puppet's mouth, also known as Sasori's fingers.  
" Punish all you will," he said, whistling and looking away.  
Sasuke saw the firecracker. As did Naruto. Sakura wasn't really paying attention.  
Naruto grinned a foxy little grin. "EXPLOSION! BOOM!" he cheered as it went off, setting off a smoke alarm or two.

(sakuraneoneo: ….WELL THEY HAVE THEM NOW!  
Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: -hits head continuously off wall- Damn Sakura, damn Akatsuki, damn EVERYTHING!  
sakuraneoneo: -takes a sock puppet- Shouldn't be talking like that, dammit!)

The water drenched EVERYTHING, making it all wet.  
(sakuraneoneo: Well DUH! …it's water. I don't even know what I'm TYPING!)

Of course, Itachi didn't seem too pleased about this either at all. I mean, of course, the _entire_ house just got SOAKEN, everything in the hallways.  
(Might I remind you of the precious family heirlooms?)

But just more awaited as the hours passed. More than Itachi could _think_ of handling.

* * *

Sakuraneoneo: FINALLY! -throws confetti- ..and please, remember what I noted about the "threatening" e-mails. "

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: Yeah Whatever she means –can't remember-

Sasuke: -looks to Sesshomaru- You gonna say it this time or me?

sakuraneoneo: Who cares! Par-TAY!

Sasuke: Fine See the small purple Button Press the purple and Review Please.

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan : 0o"" Scary

sakuraneoneo: IT'S NOT PURPLE! …it's more of an off violet. XD

Sasuke: Shut up! Just read and review ,or. you. DIE! –eyes go bloody crimson red-

sakuraneoneo: Oo.. I take a nicer approach… r&r pweasies and thankies! See ya next chapter! (I PROMISE there will be one, I SWEAR!)


End file.
